Post Office Buddy
Post Ofiice Buddy is the seventeenth track from Giant Robot. Concept The track consists of a series of voice messages that a post office worker left on the phone of a girl when he became obsessed with her. As the track progresses the post office worker starts to lose patience since no one is picking the phone when he is calling and eventually threatens to kill her for misleading him into falling for her. Later, the girl picks up the phone when a known friend of hers calls and panicked, she tells him about this caller who she doesn't know. But while she is talking to him, the post office worker who was so frustrated after so many missed calls, arrives at the girl's house ready to kill her. Live There is no information at the moment. Credits * Buckethead - Guitar and Bass * Ted Parsons - Drums * Iggy Pop - Voice (Post Office Worker) * Kristen Gray - Voice (Girl) * Bill Laswell - Sound Effects * Written by Buckethead and Iggy Pop. * Published by Katella Music (BMI) and James Osterberg Music (BMI) adm. by Bug Music. Lyrics (Telephone Rings) Hi, I'm not in right now, but at the sound of the tone, please leave a message... Oh, hi there. Ho-urh-remember me I'm -uh-I'm the guy you met at the post office the other day. Boy, you looked to beautifull that day, Uh. Why dontcha gimme a call back and we-you know, we can go out and have a bite-bite to eat, somethin' like that? Okay talk to you later. (Music) (Telephone Rings) Hi, I'm not in right now, but at the sound of the tone, please leave a message... Hi there, It's-It's me again-um, ah-are you home? Nnn-hello? Ah-I guess, I guess you're beign kinda busy or something', urn. I mean, uh, I bn-I been waitin', uh. Why didn'tcha call me? Uh-I thought you like me, you know, uh. This-this could be-it could be really nice, you know, if-you're a-psha- you're beautiful girl, an' I really like ya, ah. Are you-are you sure you're not home? Hello?! Um, well, you-you can, you can gimme a call. So long. (Music) (Telephone Rings) Hi, I'm not in right now, but at the sound of the tone, please leave a message... Okay. I've got a message for you. Let's take the gloves off here. You're in a little bit of trouble. You're in a lot of trouble. You're gonna be sorry. Little girls like you, they just sort of waft arround with their little perfumes, walkin' arroun', lettin' it swirl into the air here and swirl into the air there, and there little eyes and their little hair, workin' up guys like me. Well, you think you're gonna get away with it? You think one dark night that I can't go in anywhere I want? So when you go to sleep, when you try to go to sleep, I want you to think about that nice, regular guy that you coulda met and had a really nice life with at the post office, but you went the wrong way... (Music) (Telephone Rings) Hi, I'm not in right now, but at the sound of the tone, please leave a message... Hey, hey It's me. Pick up. Hi, I'm so glad it's you. This freak's been calling me, I don't know how he got my number. It's been really freakin' me out. Huh-hoh-oh my god! - - AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!... (Dial Tone) Category:1994 Song Category:Giant Robot song Category:Song with lyrics